My Girlfriend, Sora
by Moonlight Wynn
Summary: Riku finds out that his bestfriend is actually a girl after a little boy by the name of Hikaru comes to the island RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

There was so much panting and sweat.

White knuckles were unhinged from the fabric of the silk red sheets the surrounding them both a in a deep ocean of heat and security.

No one can touch them, especially the princess that lay silently panting underneath her sweet prince. She was safe. No matter how many battles she won, she still needed protection.

Why did she need protection? She was no longer hiding! It was a dream, but pain was bad. She didn't like pain. Her child was sent peacefully, she wouldn't stand for that pain.

And like if the very thoughts attracted the little six-year old, here came her son.

" Mommy! Mommy!" he called quickly scurrying with his wobbly legs that moved him from side to side.

Uh oh. Mommy was caught red handed. And so was Daddy.

" Daddy? What are you doing?" the curious boy asked his father climbing onto the bed. " Why are you on top of mommy?"

" You won't understand until you're older, son." the prince said laughing nervously as he shifted himself next to his princess, and away from his son.

" You say that a lot!" the little child cried. " I AM older!"

" I think he means you aren't old enough sweetheart!" the princess said cheerfully. She ruffled at the young ones long brown hair.

The young six year-old closed his ocean green eyes as his mother ruffled at his hair. She soon stopped letting his re-open his eyes and look upon his lovely mother lovingly. He lay down next to her and outstretched his arms awaiting a greeting form her arms. The princess smiled and embraced her son lovingly while he did the same. " I love you , Mommy!"

" I love you too, Hikaru."

She let go of her son and soon found her prince embracing her from behind. " I don't get any love?"

" You had enough," the princess hissed. There was nothing but playfulness behind her words.

" Daddy! I love you too!" the little one smiled at his father.

" I love you too!" he said ruffling his son's hair for a second time.

One big happy family …

" You can't be serious!" quaked the wizard duck.

" I'm quite serious," his mouse friend continued, " I'm afraid there will be a key blade war…one that will require the assistance of our new prince and princess."

" But what about Hikaru?" the dog warrior asked.

" We'll have to leave him somewhere safe …but where?" the king sat on his thrown with his eyes closed in thought.

" It would be great if the prince and princess didn't have to be in the war…they would keep Hikaru safe," mumbled the warrior.

" That's it! Goofy you're a genius!" said the king.

The duck huffed in sarcasm

The king jumped off his thrown and headed toward the west wing where the prince and princess were. Goofy and his duck friend followed him.

" What are you planning?" the duck asked.

" Space works quite differently Donald," the king explained, " You see here it is present, but because Destiny Islands are so far away they are at different times. You see where Riku and Sora live it is about ten years into what we call the past….maybe we could take Hikaru there."

"How long would it take to get there now?" Donald asked waddling by his friend.

" About an hour although we would be passing by decades of time…space is quite a remarkable thing…" The king explained.

The turned quite a few times to the right, and once by the left. There was a room which was adorned with a large oak door. On the frame of the door was two hearts on the very center top, while the rest of the frame looked like ribbon. It was often called the red room since everything in it was red.

Although the door wasn't closed….and the princess and prince were naked.

" I!…I'm SO sorry! I didn't!" The kind stuttered on looking away.

The sight of the princess just tying the belt around her red silk robe made the mouse blush and look away. While the prince was hiding in only three layers of blankets that only hid his lower regions. Hikaru on the meanwhile was sitting on the bed smiling.

" Hi Mickey!" said Hikaru in his cheerful mood.

" Hello Hikaru," the king mumbled.

Hikaru ran out the door and hugged his friend who wasn't much taller than him. King Mickey looked up at him and smiled. He hugged the rascal back.

The parents of the child walked out dressed in nothing but robes, and their smiles. " Is there something you wanted your majesty?" the asked in unison.

" Yes, but I think it would be better if you were dressed…please meet me in the thrown room." King Mickey said blushing. He looked away and headed towards the room he had earlier mentioned.

" Come on Hikaru!" Donald said holding his wing out. Hikaru ran up to him and hugged the loveable duck, while Donald hugged back. Goofy smiled and walked alongside them.

" What do you think they want?" the princess asked in worry.

" I'm not sure," the prince responded, " But what ever it is it sounds important."

" I'm starting to worry…" the princess trailed off.

" Come on let's get dressed…no reason to worry," he said holding his wife. The walked inside and closed the door.

Meanwhile in the thrown room …

Goofy was playing with Hikaru. They were usually playing tag or something, but this time Goofy looked sad while chasing Hikaru, which worried him. " Are you sad, Goofy?"

" Naw! Just tired kiddo…" Goofy said chasing him around once more.

Donald sighed as he watched the two friend play and laugh together. It would all end soon though, and as much as he afraid to admit it, he would miss those times.

Mickey hopped off his thrown and put a hand around Donald's shoulder, " Don't worry Hikaru will be fine with Riku and Sora…I mean they are-" he was interrupted by the sound of slippers hitting the white tile floor.

King Mickey looked to see the princess in her lovely blue gown which matched her eyes. Her messy brown hair was now brushed and kept down, although he had her bangs remain spiked up for old time sake. Her tiara was placed a top her head sparkling with brilliance. Her gown dragged upon the floor as she walked, but they way it did made her movements more graceful.

Followed by the princess was the handsome prince. He wore a blue outfit as well, his jacket and slacks were the same blue as his wife's dress. He kept his messy sliver hair back with a bow making him look more elegant then he felt comfortable to be.

But you have to dress nicely when you are in the thrown room, the queens rule.

" I hate this thing!" The prince complained.

" It's okay as soon as we get news we'll go back to our room," the princess suggested.

" Again?" the prince looked up looking quite tired from their… "activities".

" No you pervert!" The princess hissed.

They neared where Donald and the kind were with fake annoyed smiles. Both were very uncomfortable getting dressed up, and all the wanted to do was head for the beach. " Hello your majesty," they said in unison.

" Hello…we have some…troubling news," The kind said slowly as if trying to find the words. " Hikaru! Goofy! Please…come here." The two both nodded and walked over to where the small group was forming.

" I told you …" The princess said with an obvious frown.

When the group finally formed they made a crowd around the king. The

princess held her baby boy up in her arms so that he could also listen. All of them intent on hearing his words. " I'm sorry for burdening this on you, but we are amidst a key blade war, one that will need our princess and prince to fight in."

The princess gasped while holding her son up, " Who-who will take care of Hikaru?"

" That's what I was getting at…you see I thought of leaving him on Destiny Islands.." King Mickey trailed off when he heard Hikaru.

" Mommy what's key blade?" he said tugging at her hair to get attention.

" You won't understand until you're older," said the motherly princess.

" Why on Destiny Islands? Kairi no longer lives there…who would take care of him?" asked the fatherly prince.

" They will be taken care of Riku and Sora of course!" Kind Mickey said happily.

" That's impossible…how would-" the prince trailed off when the king coughed.

" You see time and space work differently it's ten years in the past for them!" explain the king, " Which means Hikaru will still be safe."

" …I …but," the prince couldn't find words. Would this actually work?

" I guess…it would be best for Hikaru….it would be like if we were still with him, after all we are Sora and Riku," giggled Sora still holding her son.

A/N: hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

" I had this weird dream last night."

" Not again! I'M NOT LEAVING!"

" It wasn't like that!"

" It better not be!"

A wave crash.

It wasn't unusual to hear the sound on the islands, especially in the summer time. It seemed that the water headed in the prayers of beach goers forming spectacular waves. This fed the hunger for surfers and swimmers who loved the waves.

Although now it soothed the tired feet of an exhausted teenager who had just raced with their friend. The child's feet were a bright red, and they looked swollen. The pulsing feeling wouldn't go away. It started to get annoying.

The 16 year-old hissed when the cool sea water washed over the sore feet, which both soothed and pained him. Although it was helping to keep the swelling down. " You run too fast Riku," the teenager hissed at the companion next to the poor child.

The companion kept a cool clam demeanor which seemed to suite him well since he looked so mysterious. His silver messy hair, and his cool aqua green eyes. Everything about him screamed "Mysterious!" but somehow …it didn't.

He was nice but not as out going as his friend. He was competitive, but not as much as his companion always trying to be better. He was also greedy, but his friend never knew the meaning to the word.

Even his clothes represented himself as well. He usually wore a dark colored t-shirt with the same or almost the same colored pants. He never wore shorts, unlike his friend.

The friend with the sore feet looked cheerful and full of life. The spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes made the look of out going. This teenagers attire would be almost always a white shirt and blue shorts. It fit the kid, so he went along with it. Although, back way back when they used to pick more fancy outfits, but now they seemed to be more comfortable in regular clothing.

" You shouldn't stomp the ground when you're running, SORA!" Riku responded throwing more sand at the exhausted teen.

" Stop," Sora whined.

" Alright…by the way, what was your strange dream?" Riku was becoming quite curious, but he was also fearful. He didn't want to leave Sora and his friends once more. He was also afraid of the darkness that lingered still in his heart. Could it be growing? He was becoming fearful again.

" Well…You were a prince!" Sora started to laugh.

" Aw am I your prince to save you, Sora?" Riku teased.

" You're a fag!" Sora hissed pushing his face down/ Riku made surprised look before he fell on his back away from the water.

" You're the fag here! I mean you had a dream about me didn't you!" Riku shouted after getting up.

Sora raised an eyebrow, " How come you always get worked up when I question your sexuality?"

" I DO NOT!" Riku shouted once more.

" Then why are you shouting?" Sora asked slyly.

"…" Riku sat down and stared at the water.

He stared.

Stared.

And stared some more…until…

" Hey Sora you see that?" Riku pointed out to what seemed to be a falling star.

" Yeah, what could it be?" Sora asked standing up forgetting about his sore feet.

" I bet it's bringing another cute girl to the island," Riku teased again.

" You are seriously not acting like yourself and it scares me," Sora said with a wide eyed expression. Riku ignored the comment and walked over to the shack to reach a small island which had a paopu tree. It was a usually bench for them at times. This time though, it would give Riku better vision.

" We need to find out what that is," Riku said running now.

" Oh no!" Sora whined before dragging himself after Riku.

He wasn't going to like this.

Meanwhile….

" Mommy where are we?" asked Hikaru as he looked out the window of the new gummi ship.

" Were at my old home! Destiny Islands."

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to finish today!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My friend pointed at so many grammatical errors in this chapter that it took a while to finish. You see I'm still learning English. I immigrated from Mexico (yes I'm legal --) a year from next week, so this is difficult for me! Thanks for so many kind reviews! And I know you have read much, much better!

" Riku! RIKU! My feet hurt!" Sora whined as he climbed up the stairs of the shack.

" You're such a baby!" Riku complained stopping. He turned around to see that Sora only climbed three steps and already he was crying.

" Riku," Sora sniffed, " They really! REALLY! Hurt!"

Riku sighed in frustration and climbed down the steps. He reached the step just above Sora's and stopped. " Scream and I'll drop you," Riku warned. It was Sora's only warning until…

" Oh my God! You'll drop me!" Sora screamed as he hung to Riku's neck for dear life. Riku picked him up on his back, only because there was limited space of pick up room, otherwise he would have slung him over his shoulder.

" I said I would if you screamed!" Riku said struggling up the stairs. ' Just pretend he's a girl! Hmm Sora would make a cute girl…AH! What am I thinking!'

" Riku you're red! Are you tired?" Sora said close to his ear making Riku shiver. Riku felt even more uncomfortable.

" No! Just be quite!" Riku growled as he climbed the stairs.

" Jeez what's with you?" Sora pouted while folding his arms. Riku glared at Sora after opening the door . Riku dropped Sora with absolutely no grace hurting his poor bum. Sora looked up and glared at his friend, who only grinned in satisfaction.

" I keep turnin' 'em down but they always come around asking me to go around that's not the way it's going down," Riku started to sing swaying his hips from side to side, " 'cause they only want only want my ha ha ha ha ha ha only want what they want but nu uh uh nu uh uh ."

Sora blushed hotly and growled. Not only did the song get on the teen's nerves, but Riku's version was just horrid. At least the actual band was tolerable. He knew Riku only started to sing was because he knew how to push Sora's buttons, no pun intended.

Riku reached the island and turned around, " So Sora are you coming?"

Sora was about to respond, but something stopped him. He made a noise that was between a gasp and a whine.

Riku cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow, " Sora you okay?"

Sora shook his head while his mouth hung open. He began to get pale and his eyes were so wide they wee tearing at the corners. Riku sighed. " There's something behind me isn't there?"

Sora nodded and as soon as he stopped Riku's hair flew up from the air similar to what would happen when I helicopter was near. Riku turned around to see and extremely Lego looking ship flying overhead. Riku sighed and muttered something about stupid dreams and journeys.

" RIKU! I THINK IT WANTS TO LAND!" Sora shouted over the noise the ship was making. Riku ran across the bridge and tackled Sora.

Riku held Sora on tightly trying to protect him from the gashing winds that were whipping his back. He also remembered leaving the islands without his friend, something he would never do again. He held on tighter not wanted to leave his friend.

Well, as soon as he held on to Sora he felt twin globes on Sora's chest. Riku was confused for a minute, but he would ask questions later.

And everything was still.

And Riku was even more confused.

He turned around to see a kid who looked just like Riku only reddish brown hair standing on the island. The kid was also crying.

" Sora come on," Riku said helping up his friend. Sora looked confused also looking back at the island.

" You think that kid is an illusion?" Sora said fearful and paranoid. Sora wasn't even sure that they were still on the island, or even together.

" I'm not sure, but what ever it is I think we should get away from here!" Riku hissed over to Sora. Sora looked back at the kid who was crying, obviously lost.

" Riku…I don't think we should leave the kid alone like that!" he mumbled back.

Riku looked back to see the kid running over to them, " Oh God he's coming!"

The kid was coming closer and closer and soon Riku found himself lying on his back, a rabid boy on top of him crying. " DADDY!"

A/N: Sorry it's short again but I thought I should end it here! Don't worry with summer vacation and my english hopefully getting better I will update either later tonight or next morning!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Really bad laungauge in this chapter!

" Ah! What the? I'm not your daddy!" Riku screamed hoping that Sora would pick the kid off him. His prayers were answered.

Sora picked up the kid and held him protectively in his arms, " So hey Kid what's your name?"

" Mommy! You don't remember me? Oh wait, you said you wouldn't, oh well!" the little boy started to smile once more, " My name is Hikaru!"

" Wow what a nice name! My name is -"

" Sora! I know my mommy's name!" Hikaru smiled hugging his "mother" tightly.

The fact the kid knew his name scared him to death, " How did you?"

" My daddy's name is Riku!" Hikaru turned around to see his Daddy standing up holding his head.

" Sora this has got to be some crazy illusion! That kid is creeping me out!" Riku said. His eyes were beginning to widen.

" Oh yeah! My daddy said to give you this," Hikaru said reaching in to the front chest pocket of his overalls. He handed Sora a little note that read, " Sora and Riku" , on the front.

Sora unfolded the note and read out loud : " Sora and Riku from Destiny Islands,

It has come to our attention that Hikaru would not be safe with us at our kingdom so we entitle him to you for the time being. Please take very good care of my son! If I know myself I'm sure you will!

Hikaru's mother, Sora

P.S: Tell him"

" Tell him what does that mean?" Riku asked looking over the note that Sora handed to him.

Sora knew what he had to tell him, but nerves and angst were gripping at the young teen who had an awful secret which would ruin their friendship.

" Sora I know your hiding something!" Riku said Sora gulped.

" Nothing Riku!" Sora laughed nervously.

" Mommy why is your voice so funny?" Hikaru laughed at the deepness of his Mommy's voice.

Then something clicked in Riku's head. ' I felt…what did I feel? I couldn't have felt THAT could I?"

" I'm not your mommy kid I'm a boy!" Sora laughed nervously again.

" Yeah," Riku laughed, but not nervously, " Sora that's what you make people believe isn't it?"

" What do you mean Riku?" Sora began to be serious.

" When I held you I felt something, you really don't try hiding your breasts now do you?" he question maliciously.

" RIKU!" Sora screamed.

" So Sora! Mind telling me the truth?" Riku asked putting his hands on his hips.

" Riku, I'm sorry!" Sora's voice cracked as she began to cry.

" Mommy?" Hikaru whined.

" Why didn't you tell me? I was your best friend!" Riku shouted before sitting down near the wall of the shack. " I'm so stupid!"

" It's not you! You didn't make me this way!"

" So what made you that way? What are you lesbian or a transvestite? We all know how much you like Kairi!"

" RIKU!"

" Mommy don't cry!"

" Riku! That's…" Sora started to cry, " That's so unfair!"

" Really? That's unfair huh?" Riku stood up and overshadowed Sora. " It's fucking unfair for you!" Riku punched the wall near Sora nearly breaking his hand.

" Daddy no!"

" I was your best friend and you never fucking told me!" Riku shouted at Sora.

" Riku please stop," Sora sobbed.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Riku asked nearly in tears himself. He felt so embarrassed for not realizing his friend was in fact female. It angered him that he was caught so off guard . He also thought it was unfair that Sora kept such a secret to him. How was he to trust her?

" Riku! I didn't want anyone knowing I was a girl?" Sora said holding on to the boy in her arms looking for comfort.

" Why?" Riku shouted. " Fucking tell me why?"

" BECAUSE I WAS RAPED!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow I never expected so many reviews! Thank you to you all!

" BECAUSE I WAS RAPED!" Sora sobbed, " Are you happy now?"

" Oh God," Riku gasped, " Oh… I'm …Oh God I'm so sorry Sora!" Riku said wrapping his arms around her and the child. " I'm so sorry," Riku cried out of guilt.

" Riku, Riku it's okay," Sora smiled although tears were still streaming in her eyes, " let's go to my house, okay?" Riku nodded and followed Sora to her home. The walk being very silent.

As soon as the reached the front door Sora put down the child, smiling at him reassuring him for something she wasn't sure of. It was motherly instinct. Hikaru still looked upset, but he stayed calm none the less. Riku was not calm.

He looked pale and sweaty and his heart was beating a mile a minute. If this didn't stop soon he would faint or have some sort of attack. Riku groaned and put a hand to his head. This was way too much for one day.

Sora and Hikaru first walked inside, and were met with a nice living room. The couch was right in front of a big screen TV. The TV itself was surrounded by oak cabinets which held mounds and mounds of DVDs. Mostly Angel and Buffy the vampire slayer, which were watched by Sora's mom.

A few steps forward from the side of the couch was a nice kitchen. It small and does not have enough room for a table, but it was fine. The two person family usually ate watching TV anyway.

Riku stepped in observing his surroundings. He, being Sora's best friend, hadn't even stepped foot in the house. Riku was never invited over by Sora. They would always meet at the beach or somewhere else. Now it was obvious why Sora didn't want to be seen at her home.

" Hikaru? Did your parents give you any clothes? Or a suitcase?" Sora said smiling at Hikaru. She placed him down onto the soft clean carpet that adorned the floor.

" Mommy gave me a suitcase!" Hikaru announced. He reached into the front pocket of his overalls again and took out a blue cube like object. Sora quirked an eyebrow.

" That's your suit case?" Sora asked with disbelief.

Hikaru nodded and said, " Of course silly!" He pushed a button on the top of the object. He handed it to Sora, who hesitated for a moment. Thinking it was safe she picked it up, only to find it was not safe at all.

" MOMMY!" Hikaru gasped as Sora's hand was crushed by a heavy blue suitcase.

" It appeared out of nowhere!" she announce trying to pull her hand out of underneath the suitcase. It caused the skin to pinch making her hiss in pain. " Hikaru next time warn me when something is going to do this!" Sora scolded.

" Yes ma'am" Hikaru said quietly. He felt quite guilty for his mommy being hurt like this.

" Sora!" Riku's voice seemed to appear from no where. Riku knelt down to see if she was alright, " Sora are you okay?"

" Just fine Riku!" Sora said sarcastically. She tried to lift the heavy bag, but it didn't want to budge.

" Here." Riku said lifting the bag, which was even difficult for him.

" Thanks," Sora mumbled holding her numb hand.

" Oh Sora here!" Riku said taking her hand gently. " It's all red, here stay put!"

Riku rushed into the kitchen grabbing a cup. He rushed back to the refrigerator and pushed the cup in the handle censor and took ice form the machine. He then grabbed a piece of clear wrap, which was set in a roll near the paper tools, and dropped a few ice cubes and inside. He wrapped the ice up, and took a sheet pf paper towel. He wrapped the paper tool around that, and soon cam out of the kitchen.

Both Hikaru and Sora sweat dropped at Riku's panic.

Riku rushed back in the living room, and came back to Sora. He gently took her hand and placed the paper towel over the backside of her hand. Sora hissed in pain, which made Riku look at her with worry. " Come on sit down." He escorted her to the couch and sat down next to her.

Sora looked at Riku and was about to mumble a thank you, buts something came to her mind.

" _Ow! Riku you smashed my hand with your sword!" Sora shouted after Riku " defeated" her in one of their sparring moments. _

" _Oh suck it up you big baby!" Riku said swinging his sword. _

" _Great now it's purple!" Sora announced whining about her hand. _

" _Oh well," Riku shrugged. _

" _Aren't you even going to say -" _

" I'm sorry Sora!" Riku said still holding her hand, " I should have picked up the suitcase sooner, maybe your hand wouldn't have bruised."

' Why is Riku being so kind to me,' Sora blushed, ' He's always told me to suck it up…is it because he feels sorry for me?'

" Mommy are you okay you're all red!" Hikaru asked while sitting down on the floor near his mother's legs.

" I'm fine! But why are you treating me different Riku?" Sora asked giving him a stern look. " You always used to tell me to suck it up and be a man, why not now?"

" Because you're not a man," Riku said softly.

" Does it matter?" Sora asked.

" Yes it does matter," Riku said stroking the under side of her hand, " You're a woman, you are a lot more delicate than a man…"

" I never was delicate before!" Sora shouted. Something about the conversation screamed "sexist".

" I didn't know before," Riku started, " And you are a very strong woman, you're stronger than most guys! But I still believe in being a gentleman." He lightly took away the make-shift icepack, and started to stroke the soft skin of Sora's hand. Sora blushed heavily.

" You…You're sexist aren't you!" Sora shouted still really red.

" Maybe just a little," Riku smirked, " Although I believe that every woman should have just as much opportunity as men!"

" Good because I don't like sexist people," Sora took her hand away. She crossed her arms and pouted.

" Well I never said I was completely unbiased now," Riku's smirk began to grow wider.

" Really now? In what way are you sexist?' Sora asked. Hikaru yawned and decided to curl up near his mother's legs and go to sleep.

" Well I believe that firemen, police, and the military are too lax upon strength test for women," Riku began, " You see they give women fewer strength limitations than men, but I think they should be the same. You see if you want to hold a riffle right, catch an armed man, or carry a 230 pound man out of a burning building than you need just as much strength than a man. If not than you shouldn't get the position, just like men don't if they fail the strength test.

I'm sexist because culture now makes me sexist. You see I believe in equal opportunity, not better for one side, which it's starting to seem that way in the women's case. You see women are being treated far better than men." Riku finished. " And I also think women were meant to be housewives.

Sora was pissed off, " What do you mean by that!"

" I mean that as soon as girls are born their mothers teach them to be housewives! By giving hem baby dolls and easy bake ovens. It's not biological, it's just how some women were trained. Men, on the other hand, were trained to fight. I don't think it should be that way, but it is." Riku finally finished.

" That's why men don't get hurt like women do…" Sora said starting to hug herself.

" Because men are trained to be fighters and superior to women, while women can't defend themselves," Sora explained, " That's why I choose to be a boy."

" Sora," Riku said softly trying to comfort her.

" That's why my dad didn't want a weak little girl! He wanted a strong boy! But he didn't get what he want! So he took it out on me!" Sora said tears starting to make their way down her face.

" So you mean it was him?" Riku asked looking away.

" Yes," Sora sobbed.

" If it'll make you feel better, please tell me from the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **_Everyone notice the high rating? Good there is a reason it's in italics if you don't want to read it. By the way please be kind with the reviews! This chapter brings back a lot of bad memories! Although my father was the greatest person in my life, my next door neighbor's son wasn't!_**

She was a young beautiful woman who was carrying the miracle of life in her. She was so beautiful any man in the world would have given up everything to have her. So why did she choose him?

She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. The eyes always hid a smile or happiness in them. It was amazing. She was a wonderful figure of a woman as well, even though she was pregnant. She had a long slender body, and legs that went for miles. She had nice assets as well, which luckily or unluckily Sora got the short end of the stick in the genetic pool on that one.

She was always wearing a smile on her face, and a bow in her hair. She was beautiful.

Why him? Of all men why him?

He was attractive, yes. He was the top blitz ball player at her high school. He always had blue eyes, but accompanied by blonde hair. He had nice muscular lean body. But he had an attitude of a rock.

Negative about everything. Something was never good enough. His team mates didn't play well enough. His parents made him angry. His girlfriends were never pretty enough. Nothing was ever enough for him.

Typical poor rich kid.

So why him? She wasn't shallow, so what made her fall so madly in love. What made her fall to her knees in his glory. What made her kiss at his feet in sheer worship of her personal god. What made her fall in love?

Well for one, she wasn't madly in love.

Her friends were always the influence on her, and being as stupid but nice as she was, she gave in to peer pressure. She drank away at his blitz ball session party. Even played drinking games with the players. And my was she a good drinker. She took and took and took, until a warm sickness intoxicated her. The feeling of wanting and belonging was warming her cold bones.

And there was him.

He was completely sober. He thought it would mess with his perfect sports abilities. But he didn't mind taking advantage of people who did drink. Oh he was going to like this one. The town beauty. The one everyone wanted to have, and many would love her dearly. He didn't want love though, love was for girls and gay people. Nothing was worse than girls and gay people.

So he wanted her for the night, just another fling to satisfy his thirst for pleasure.

And they went upstairs. And did things that only mommies and daddies should do. So they became a mommy and a daddy.

At first daddy didn't want to admit that he was the father of a child. Why would he? He would have to give up his career in sports. But his parents knew, they caught him that morning with a strange girl naked on his floor. He didn't like sharing a bed with anyone while he slept.

So they got married. And the fighting began.

From the first month to the ninth they were in a constant argument over something. But it would be okay. His parents still paid for everything. They would also pay for a babysitter so they could go to school. Everything was fine. Besides with a new baby boy who father wouldn't be proud!

" It's a beautiful baby girl!"

That was the start of the abuse.

Daddy would go out and drink with his friends, because it didn't matter anymore. He had a daughter, he had a whore. His sports were over and he started working at his father's company, making good money.

He never gave any money to the two whores he lived with though. They weren't good enough, all they were good for was sex and they were good punching bags sometimes.

But then mommy's friend saw them one night, and called the police men. And they took daddy away.

" You see my dad never thought I was good enough! I was just a girl!" Sora started to shout. " So when ever I started acting "girly" playing with a doll or wearing a dress, he would hit me! And when he was drunk …," Sora trailed off.

" _Come here you little slut!" Sora's father slurred. _

" _Yes daddy," Sora was good little girl. Mommy was too tired and asleep to yell at daddy. Then mommy would get hurt too. _

_Sora had her hair in a ponytail, and that was a no-no. Sora's hair was always supposed to be spiked like a boy! She was supposed to wear all the clothes that boy's wore. Sora was supposed to be a boy. _

" _You're being a girl again!" he started to shout. " You know what girls are for?" _

" _Sex…" Sora said starting to cry. _

" _Only girls cry! You're really asking for it now!" he said grabbing Sora's hair and dragging her on to her bed. He picked her up and threw her down. He soon joined his daughter in her bed. _

" _This is punishment for ruining my life! Now what do you say?" his father smirked. _

" _I want you, daddy!" Sora sobbed feeling her shorts and underwear start trailing down her legs. _

" _Good," he said trailing his hand up her leg. His fingers slightly trailing her sensitive feminine folds. _

" _Ah! Stop!" Sora jerked and squirmed. This was rewarded by a long slender finger roughly jabbing into her. She cried in pain as she was forced open yet again. _

_And the rest of the night was filled with nightmare and despair. _

" That's why I'm a boy! Girls are weak!" Sora screamed in agony. She was now sobbing on the couch. She was curled up in a protective ball away.

Riku reached out to tough her shoulder, but his light touch made Sora scream and squirm away. " Please! Riku…I know …I know it's you! It's Riku!" she started to mumble to herself.

" It's just me, I won't hurt you Sora."

A/N: bows I AM SO SORRY! OMG > I'm so going to get reported for this! sorry sorry sorry! Anyway I'm sorry for these chapters being short but as a first time writer I can't really write more than 4 pages without ending the chapter! I need to learn to stop! I promise I'll practice and my next story will have longer chapters! Once again I'M SORRRRRRYYYYY


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Consider this the real story now, this is where plot actually takes place LOL

The next morning was quite awkward. Riku and Sora were sleeping on the couch in the living room after late night counseling. Although it was quite sweet how Riku stayed over the night, it was awkward to be using Sora's ass for a pillow. Oh yes, he was sleeping on Sora!

It was the way they both slept. When they were uncomfortable they would toss and turn and find a comfortable position and start to snore. But they would never expect that Sora would have her head lying on the side of his hip near his groin, while he sleeping on her butt.

And Hikaru was curled up in the middle.

After Sora stopped crying and calmed herself down she picked up Hikaru from the dirty floor and dressed him in clean pajamas she found in the suitcase. She then lay him to sleep upstairs in her bed. But Hikaru didn't want to be so far away from his mother, so he came downstairs and slept in the middle of mommy and daddy.

Well being the good mommy that Sora was, she woke up first. She realized that when she turned her cheek he was met with a bump. She didn't realize her pillow had a bump in it. She, not having her eyes open at the time, felt around her pillow. She had her hand on the bump and rubbed it. Her pillow groaned. Her eyes were now wide open.

She saw that her hand was on the spot in between Riku's legs. And it was very hard.

" Ladies, ladies one at a time," Riku murmured in his sleep. Sora realized she felt the vibrations of his voice bounce off her ass.

' Oh great,' she thought in her head, ' I have to kick ass so early in the morning.'

Sora then felt Riku groping her ass. That is when Sora got a great idea, " How do you like my butt, Riku?" she giggled.

" Oh Sora," Riku said softly, " It's great…so beautiful…Sora in a bikini…"

BOOM!

Riku found the view outside wonderful. The sun was out, and only a few clouds in the sky giving much needed patches of shade. There was a claming breeze. Riku found the day enjoyable, but he'd rather get his head out of the roof.

------

"It wasn't my fault I was sleeping on your ass," Riku muttered, " Besides you were sleeping on my crotch!"

" That's not why I was mad," Sora pouted folding her arms. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Hikaru who was watching early cartoon shows. He often made comments about how old the TV shows were, even though they were new episodes.

" Why were you mad then?" Riku asked annoyed.

" Because you thought of me in a friggin' bikini!" Sora said starting to have an anime vein on her forehead.

" Sora," Riku smiled, " Is it really that bad to think of you in a beautiful bikini showing off your girlish figure? Hmm?"

" I have no figure," Sora stated. Riku's smirk faded into a dreadful look. " Puberty was kind to me and gave me a boyish body."

" Sora," Riku began trying to be charming again, " It doesn't matter what kind of body you have, you're always going to be beautiful. I believe that all women have the potential to be beautiful if they just tried."

" I'm not trying," Sora refused.

" Come on Sora! You need to try! How do expect to get a boy ..girlfriend?" Riku was now confused about Sora' sexuality.

" Boyfriend, and no I don't want one!" Sora whined.

" Okay good you're straight," Riku sighed.

" Why would it matter?" Sora quirked an eyebrow.

" Because if you are not straight how would you be able to conceive a child like Hikaru?" Riku said firmly turning around Hikaru to face her, having a firm grip on his shoulders.

Hikaru mumbled over and over, " Get off me." IT seemed Hikaru was not a morning person.

" I don't know, maybe there's another Sora on the island," Sora crossed her arms and smirked.

" Oh but Sora!" Riku said taking both her hands and clasping them into his two hands, " No other could take your name, they don't deserve it like you do. They don't have those sparkling blue eyes that could have been mistaken for the sky itself. And how it twinkles like the moon in the night sky crowed by constellations. Or how when your eyes become glazed with tears it resembles a cloudy day hiding the true beauty of the sky, and when a tear falls, how sad to see it rain."

" Are you hitting on me?" Sora asked quirking an eyebrow.

" I just give credit where credit is do," Riku said stroking Sora's hand…again.

" Good I intend to stay friends for a very long time," Sora said with no emotion attached to the voice. Could little Sora be hiding something?

" Sora, don't you realize I talk to Kairi the same way?" Riku asked with a certain charm to his voice. It sounded sickening to Sora sometimes, but other times….

" Yeah what of it?" Sora crossed her arms.

" Well my dad always taught to make every woman I meet feel beautiful it's just polite!" Riku smiled.

" So you don't mean any of what you say?" Sora had to admit she felt a bit disappointed.

" No, Sora, I do mean everything I say." Riku said smiling, " Like I said I only give credit where credit is due."

Sora sighed, this was going to be hard.

---------

" Mommy! Mommy! I want to go to the beach!" Hikaru said bouncing up and down on the sofa. He was already dressed in swim wear. All he needed was the ride there.

" Not now honey," Sora said flipping through the many lifetime channels they had, " Mommy's tired."

Yawn.

' I'm already sounding like my mother,' Sora thought dreadfully.

" Mommy! Please!" Hikaru begged. He pouted cutely in front of his mother blocking the TV screen from proper viewing.

Sora sighed, " Alright! I'll go!"

" Yay! Is daddy coming too?" Hikaru asked moving aside letting his mother stand up and stretch.

" Hikaru, the reason why I don't want to go outside is because I'm afraid of daddy coming out. That's why I've been in here all day. Trust me sweetie I want to go outside as much as you do, but not with you father." Sora said looking down and straight in the eye.

" But you love daddy!" he said starting to from sadly.

" No I don't!" Sora firmly denied.

" Why? Mommies and daddies love each other!" Hikaru was whimpering now.

" Not all of them," Sora sighed remembering of her parents.

Hikaru started to cry, and Sora was horrified!

" Sweetie what's wrong?" Sora asked kneeling down and holding Hikaru and in a tight embrace.

" I want you to love Daddy! I want you to love me too!" Hikaru said crying on her shoulder.

" Oh you know I love you!" Sora said not quite sure where that came from. It seemed as if maternal extinct had taken over her emotions, and found her motherly love in the little ball of cuteness.

" But why don't you love daddy?" Hikaru sniffed.

" Well I do love him, as a good friend," Sora smiled.

" Oh okay!" Hikaru said not understanding what exactly she meant.

Now it was time for Sora to pick out swim wear.

-----

" Hikaru would you go in the closet and get me a black shirt and black shorts! There the ones with purple on the side!" Sora called from the bathroom.

" But mommy those are boy's shorts!"

" I know sweetie please give them to me!" She called half way taking her shirt off. Sora was well built having humble breasts and a nice stomach. She was curved off with nice slender hips, which were extremely curvy for a boy. It was amazing how she was able to keep her gender a secret.

She started to take off her sports bra when she heard a knock on the bathroom door . " I have your swim suit mommy!"

" Alright," Sora opened the door to see a hanger with a blue biking on it. " Um sweetie that's not my swim suit!"

" Yes it is it was in your closet!" Hikaru smiled.

" Yes, but I don't wear girl swimsuits!" Sora started to sweat nervously.

" Aw! But daddy says your pretty in one! You always wear one at home!" Hikaru smiled.

" Well I'm not from your home! And I don't think I would look that great in a swimsuit!" Sora mumbled blushing. ' Mom had to get me that for the summer! And the top is too biog for me!' Sora thought looking down to her b-cup breasts.

" You didn't hear daddy? He says you look good all the time!" Hikaru said his eyes glistening. He looked as if he were to cry again. " One time he told me when I was in you tummy that there was a nice dress you saw at a store at my home…"

" _Man that dress is pretty!" Sora announced looking at the light blue dress in the window. The young 6-month pregnant princess was looking for maternity clothes in the most expensive part of Radiant Garden, which was not far from her world. _

" _Yeah it is," Riku said stopping at the window as well, " Too bad you can't wear it!" Riku laughed at his own joke, but soon finding it was not funny to Sora. _

" _Too bad I'm fat and ugly!" Sora grumbled. _

" _Sora, I don't think there is a time where you looked more miraculous," Riku smiled, " You look like an angle carrying the miracle of life inside you! You're most extraordinary now than ever, and I'm glad I could say you are the mother of my child." _

_Riku walked behind her and hugged her dearly. He placed a hand on her growing tummy and kissed her on the cheek, " And you don't need a stupid ugly dress!" _

" I miss mommy and daddy!" Hikaru cried.

Sora was now extremely nervous, how was she going to get this kid to stop? " Would you feel better if mommy wore her swimsuit?" she asked sweating.

" Yes!" Hikaru immediately dried his tears and left the bathroom, making the door click.

Sora was a sucker for the kid's tears.

-----------

" Mommy! Yay! You brushed your hair!" Hikaru jumped up and down on the sofa happily.

Sora looked miserable. She hated being in a swimsuit, although it did fit. She also didn't want anyone to recognize her, so she washed her hair out of the gel and it come down straight onto her shoulders. She almost had the same hairstyle as Kairi, but it looked better with brown hair.

Sora also had to wear the stupid sun hat. She hated the stupid sun hat.

-----------

" Kairi you look so lovely today!" Riku said wearing his black swimming trunks. He ran closer to the ocean where Kairi was at. She smiled and waved.

" You look great too!" Kairi said admiring his perfect body.

" Thank you!" Riku said mildly out of breath.

" So where's Sora?" Kairi asked looking around for her best friend.

" He's stuck babysitting!" Riku sweat dropped.

" _Riku," _

" _Yes?" _

" _Go home!" _

" _Why?" _

" _Just please go home! I need time to adjust to you knowing about me! I need some time alone!" _

" _Alright," _

" _Riku …that puppy pout gets you no where." _

_A laugh. _

" _Okay Sora, but I'm giving you only until tonight, and then I'm staying over again!" _

" _You like molesting me don't you?" _

_A smirk. _

" _Yes Sora I so love molesting you! Anyway if Kairi asks, which I know she will, what will I say?" _

" _Tell her I'm babysitting, it's the truth." _

" Aw! Really? Who is she babysitting?" Kairi asked.

Riku chuckled nervously, while scratching behind his head, " You wouldn't believe me even if I told you!"

" Okay?" Kairi quirked an eyebrow. " Who's that?"

Riku looked confused for a moment and looked behind him to see a beautiful young woman in a light blue bathing suit. She had the best body Riku had ever seen. She fit so perfectly, oh and how she curved. The light sway in her hips as he walked, and how graceful her walking was. But the poor thing had her head low and her face hidden by a sun hat.

' Someone with a body like that must have a beautiful face!' Riku thought wanting to run up to her. Then he noticed she was holding a young boy's hand. It couldn't be! It was Hikaru!

A light breeze blew and the young woman looked up out of instinct and held her hat. He saw the brilliant blue eyes, and soft feminine features of her face. And her hair was the same brown as the boy's hair she was holding hands with.

It was Sora!


	8. Chapter 8

Riku couldn't believe he didn't know Sora was a woman. How beautiful she really was, and her lips were shinning. Riku wanted a kiss so bad! How bad he wanted to hold her! How bad he wanted to make her his! How bad he wanted just a chance to gaze at the angel displayed in front of him. Almost as if a high being placed the angel there before him, and just him.

But how bad Riku wanted to show the angel to do things that an innocent angel wouldn't know. Passionate things like a kiss or a soft touch, or whispered words in the night. There was where Riku knew the feeling of lust swirling in his heart. Gripping him to want more than he should hope dream.

Oh how her mother would be proud of the new town beauty! Riku then felt so dirty for thinking these thoughts, while he only really knew Sora for less then a full day.

Then again, he thought, Sora would never change. Just because he was now attracted to his best friend's body didn't mean that Sora changed. Sora was still cheerful and fun loving! Sora's personality Riku had already fallen for, but now.

Riku realized his best friend was perfect for him. Sora was the mirror image of the woman of his dreams. Cheerful, outgoing, tough, and beautiful, and Sora was all this and more. Riku realized something else as well.

' I think I'm in love.'

-----------

" YO! Riku? You okay? You're all red!" Kairi said waving a hand in front of his face.

" I'm f-fine!" Riku said flustered.

" Okay! I don't know…Hey Riku I bet you think that girl is pretty hot!" Kairi giggled.

" Psst No way! She…She's Okay I guess…" Riku stuttered trying to act cool calm and collective. Kairi was not buying into it.

" You were drooling!" Kairi argued. She started walking towards the young woman who was now sitting watching the boy splashing in the water.

" ….Well…." Riku couldn't explain anything. This wasn't his day.

-------

" Mommy! Look it's daddy!" Hikaru pointed to the silver haired boy next to the red-head.

They were now sitting near the ocean. Sora was more content on watching Hikaru splash and jump up in down in the water, than going in. She looked back to see Kairi and Riku walk towards them. Sora squeaked and pulled her sun hat down .

" Hikaru! How's about we get some ice cream?" Sora asked nervously.

" I want to stay here!" Hikaru demanded.

Even if they left it was too late, " Hi there!"

Sora looked up to see the red-head smile at her, " Um hello!"

" So is this the kid you needed to baby sit Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora sighed, " Yup!"

Riku was confused.

" That's cool! How old is he?" Kairi asked.

" I'm not sure…" Sora looked back to the ocean. She put her sun hat down and smiled to Riku.

" I'm lost…" Riku explained his weird look.

" I'm sorry Sora did you tell him yet?" Kairi looked worried.

" Yup! That's why I even dared come out her in a bikini!" Sora laughed. Kairi laughed as well sitting down near her best friend.

" You mean you tell her first, instead of me?" Riku sweat dropped.

" Well I was sort of slipping it!" Kairi said annoyed.

" _Aw! Really who is SHE babysitting?" _

" Oh …but still …"

" Actually she found out when we were really young…"

_Sora and Kairi had finished playing one night in the secret cave, and went to go look for Riku. He was he wanted to sword fight then play girl stuff. Sora got angry and left, while Kairi followed. They both wanted to say sorry, about they couldn't seem to find Riku. _

_Sora went back around the shack and saw Riku playing by himself swinging his sword. Sora sighed and blushed having grown very fond of her play mate. She liked him a lot, and found he liked him more than she should. _

" _You're a girl aren't you!" Kairi said sneaking behind Sora._

" _No!" Sora firmly denied._

" _I can tell you're a girl! And you like-like Riku!" Kairi giggled. _

" _No I don't! Boys have cooties!" Sora said making to fists to each of her sides. _

" _See you are a girl!" Kairi giggled. _

" _Don't tell anyone?" Sora held out her pinky, " Pinky swear?" _

_Kairi took Sora's finger into her own, " Pinky swear!" _

" And I still kept that promise!" Kairi smiled holding out her pinky.

"But what was with the whole I love you Sora, I love you too Kairi! I thought Sora had a crush on Kairi!" Riku announced pulling at his hair.

" Girls are a lot closer than guys are!" Kairi said putting her arm around Sora.

" But what about the paopu fruit thing on the wall!" Riku asked confused.

" It means best friends forever silly! We won't ever be apart!" Sora said smiling. " Although now I kind of understand it wasn't just a friend thing, since it makes you go crazy!"

" What do you mean Sora?" Kairi asked. Riku blushed.

"Well its actually an aphrodisiac!" Sora explained. Kairi blushed.

" Oh!" she gasped. " that's interesting!"

" Yeah so who's up for ice cream?" Sora asked. Hikaru splashed water at Sora.

" I wanna stay here!"

A/N: Well I would make this longer but my brother has a project for school he has to finish, and I'm not allowed to be on.


	9. Chapter 9

" I want that one!"

" Are you sure?"

" Mmhmm"

" He'll take the sea-salt ice-cream!"

" Yay!"

" Thank you!"

Sitting in the small round table for four, they ate their desired ice-cream. Hikaru had chosen the sea-salt ice-cream, a local favorite in the kingdom. Kairi had chosen a low-fat chocolate ice-cream, and Riku choose his favorite vanilla mint ice-cream. Sora, on the other hand, decided not to eat any ice-cream. She was opposed to the idea of thinking and eating, and she had a lot of thinking to do.

" Hey Sora! Why didn't you get anything?" Riku asked after eating some of his ice-cream.

" Huh? What did you say?" Sora said crawling out of her daze.

Riku smiled and shook his head, " Nothing."

" Anyway! Who else got their uniform today?" Kairi asked trying to change the subject. There was no subject to begin with, but a nice conversation would probably end their boredom.

Sora's eyes went wide, " Oh crap!"

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked with concern.

" I forgot to tell the school to get me a male uniform!" Sora whispered. She lay low upon her arms until she finally lay her head on them with defeat.

" Shit, you're right." Riku said looking worried.

" Language! You are in the presence of a young child and lady!" Kairi growled playfully, although she really meant what she said.

" Hmm, what lady? All I see is you and Sora…" Riku said playfully.

" Watch it!" Kairi hissed. Riku chuckled.

" I'm just joking, I'm in the presence of the two most loveliest ladies in all of destiny islands," Riku announced with a chuckle.

" …What lady?" Sora said looking around.

" Sora!" Kairi giggled.

Sora smiled. She was no longer a she in the eyes of others. After much debate she finally won, and headed to her house. There she spiked her hair and put on a t-shirt and shorts. She also replaced her sandals that made her feet look girlish and petite, with oversized shoes.

" Anyway I probably should go home and call the school before they bring me a female uniform!" Sora said lowly.

" Alright," Kairi smiled. Riku looked at both of them.

" Sora, I think you would look much lovelier in a female uniform…in fact I think guys would be jumping for the chance to date you!" Riku explained.

Sora blushed," I'm not looking for a boyfriend…at least not yet! Besides what would people think? They knew me as a boy, I doubt they'd like me as a girl."

" Sora, you're still they same person as a girl or a boy! This time guys would just think you are very attractive!" Kairi smiled.

Sora blushed more, " Like I said, I'm not looking for a boyfriend!"

" Oh well there goes my chance!" Riku said leaning back in his chair. Both girls giggled. " You leave me heart broken, Sora!" Riku announced in a somewhat dramatic fashion.

" I'm sorry, you're just not my type!" Sora said flamboyantly throwing her hand in the air.

Riku chuckled, " I'm serious Sora."

Sora's blush returned only with ten times the force, " You mean…?"

Riku nodded, " I think you should wear a female uniform!"

Sora's face faltered, and if it were not for the chair she would have fallen, " Oh!"

" Riku's right! How long do you intend on keeping your gender a secret Sora?" Kairi asked.

" I just thought I'd always be…a boy, I guess. I think people would prefer me over some girl…" Sora trailed off.

" You aren't a boy Sora," Riku said somewhat angry.

" I know …but…"

" There isn't any buts, okay Sora?" Riku growled, " You are a girl…and I'm really tired of you hiding behind boy's clothes. I've been forcing to be nice this entire time, but now I think it's time to talk about this at your house!"

Sora stood up angrily, " I'm not taking you to my house just to get yelled at okay?"

Everyone started to stare, and Kairi noticed this. She smiled and tried to wave out their stares with her hands. It wasn't working well.

" Okay so you want me to yell at you here?" Riku shouted at Sora.

" No! Just leave me alone!" Sora shouted back.

" Guys!" Kairi hissed, " You guys were fine a minute ago!"

" Well I'm, sorry but I really hate seeing Sora pathetic like this!" Riku shouted.

" What do you mean pathetic?"

" Mommy!" Hikaru cried. Sora turned her attention on the sobbing child.

" Nice one Riku!" Sora hissed. She picked up the child from the seat and carried him off outside the shop.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Kairi hissed. She dragged him outside the ice-cream shop, not believing how embarrassing the whole situation was.

" The attitude she has! Damn it! She refuses to acknowledge that what ever happened is gone! I don't care if it's what she was the most comfortable in, I hate seeing her pathetic like that! She beats herself down for something she can't help to be!" Riku explained in a fury. " I want her to be happy for once!"

" Riku," Kairi began trying to find the words to best describe the situation, " I understand how you feel…but it's her choice you can't possibly force her to be happy with who she is. Someone took that away from her, and maybe someday you might give it back, but for now just be patient. This isn't something you can resolve in five minutes, and by arguing no less!"

" So what do I do? Watch how with each passing day, she becomes less and less of a person because of her gender?" Riku glared.

" Riku I want to see her happy with who she is just as much as you do," Kairi explained, " But for now I think the best thing for all of us is if you would apologize to her."

" Oh yes, Sora! I'm so VERY sorry for trying to make you happy!" Riku said sarcastically.

" You aren't helping!" Kairi shouted.

" Neither is she!" Riku said pointing toward the street even though Sora was long gone before they stepped out.

" Riku! Please! Just do it!" Kairi begged.

" Fine! Let's go to her house!"

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I have an apology fic up that you guys should like, unless you don't like shonen ai which in that case you shouldn't read. ANYWAY! Please review! This story is about three chapters until ending


	10. Chapter 10

" Mommy!" Hikaru called after he was dropped near the beach next to Sora.

Sora's eyes were welling with tears and her speech was broken, " Yes, sweetie?"

" Why are you crying?" Hikaru asked nearly in tears himself.

" Because no matter how hard I try, I'm never good enough." Sora sobbed. The feelings of self-hatred bloomed inside of her. She pitied herself for being a _woman,_ why couldn't she be a boy like everyone wanted her to be? She wanted to be strong, but clothing couldn't hide her _weakness_. She would always be a woman, and therefore always will be weak.

" You're a good mommy!" Hikaru smiled trying to hold back his tears.

Sora looked at him and smiled, although her tears didn't stop. It really didn't help her feel better though, it just further proved that girls were only meant for sex and procreation. It was her duty as a woman to be a good mother, it would be the only thing she would ever be good at. " Thanks, but that's my job."

" Well, you're good at it! You're also good at fighting! You and daddy always swordfight in the fencing room, and you always win!" Hikaru said standing up.

" He let's me win," Sora said looking out onto the ocean.

Hikaru was starting to be inpatient, " You're also good at loving people!"

" Like I said that's my job…I was made for it…can't do anything besides that," Sora sighed.

Hikaru glared, " Now I know why Daddy is mad! He tries to make you feel better but all you do is make yourself feel worse! You're the greatest person I know, besides daddy!"

" You don't know too many people then, kid." Sora once again sighed and closed her eyes.

" Stop it! You aren't mommy! The mommy I know would never say something like that!" Hikaru scolded.

" Well for your information I'm not your mommy! I'm some fifteen year-old kid that is good for nothing and always will be!" Sora shouted.

Hikaru's tears spilled form his eyes, " Why can't you love yourself?"

" I'm not worth it," Sora sobbed. She rested her head on her arms, which were wrapped around her legs, and cried.

Hikaru glared again trying to feel anger for her, but only found sympathy in his heart. He felt guilty because his REAL mother would never allow him to feel sorry for her. But that was all he could do.

SPLASH!

Hikaru looked towards the water, as well as Sora. There was a strange being that looked like a copy of Sora. This copy was dripping with shadows, and eyes were bright and yellow. Sora immediately recognized it as her anti form.

" Hikaru stay close to me," Sora said in a concerned tone.

" Why? Is it a monster?" Hikaru asked hugging his mother.

" In a way, yes!" Sora said getting up, " What do you want?"

' _I want to protect you,' _Sora was confused. She thought she heard the anti form speak in her mind. What was this?

" What do you mean? You only cause trouble!" Sora shouted.

' _I've protected you in the past and helped you fight. Now all I want to do is make your with come true…I'm a very much a part of you! The part you wish to become! I can make you worth something again! Please help me help you! Come to me…' _

Sora was in a trance walking slowly toward the creature. Hikaru tried stopping her with his hands and words, but nothing was getting through to her. Her wanting to mean something was a desire that couldn't be fought with anything.

" Mommy!"

" Gah!" Riku shouted in pain. His head started throbbing and something deep with in him attacked his mind.

" Riku what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

" Something's happened to Sora," he said between gritted teeth, " I…I can't explain it but.."

" Come on we have to hurry!" Kairi shouted running down the street.

" Wait you're going the wrong way! She's at the beach!" Riku announced heading the opposite direction. Kairi stopped and ran up to Riku.

" How do you know?" Kairi asked running as fast as her petite feet would take her.

" Because when ever I created something like a heartless I would feel like this," Riku chuckled, " Playing God hurt a lot because I had to use all my mental strength in order to conjure something. Then my mind would have an imprint of where the heartless was, so I can feel that one is at the beach! One I created."

" Didn't you say you made a Sora heartless once?" Kairi asked him.

" That's exactly why I know she's in trouble!"

Hikaru ran as fast as his feet could take him. His father always told him if Sora was in danger, to come and look for him. Hikaru being the clever child he was, headed back towards the ice-cream shop hoping his father was near by.

He ran a bit slower since he was beginning to become tired. He wanted to stop, but the image of his mother wrapped in darkness kept his legs going.

Soon however would be the answer to his prayer.

" Hikaru!" he heard his father shout as he ran up to him. " Hikaru where is Sora?"

Hikaru started to cry, " She-She is gone! She disappeared! A monster ate her!"

" What?" Riku hissed.

" The monster hugged her and then she disappeared! What's happening?" Hikaru asked.

" I don't know! But we have to hurry! I think she's at her house now!" Riku said holding his head. The pain had subsided for the most part, but it still hurt.

" Okay come on let's go!" Kairi said running down the street once more. Now Riku and Hikaru followed her.

" What is it that you most want?"

" I want …a purpose"

" You're lying, Keyblade Master, for you have a purpose"

" I want…someone to …love me"

" To love you like your father never did,"

" Yes…"

" No…"

" B-But why not?"

" Because you never deserved that love, but.."

" Tell me!"

" There is only one way you may be accepted and make good use with who you are…"

" Just tell me and I'll do it!"

" Make this world a better place…and rid yourself of your existence."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Okay the very day I was about to update I found out that my grandfather in Mexico was dieing so, I had no way of updating in Mexico, until now. Yes, I found a computer that was very old but I fixed it. Oh, and don´t worry about me, since my grandfather has been dieing since I was born. It´s probably for attention again!

Also this is going to be extremely short since this isn't my computer, and it doesn't really matter because I'm going back home tomorrow. I will be able to update a few more chapters the next day I come back so don´t worry.

The walk to the medicine cabinet was a very long. Sora was debating whether to actually open the cabinet up and take the anti-depressants she was neglecting since she left the island.

´I need to make up for the time I didn´t take them,´she thought to herself with a morbid laugh.

She opened the white door leading into the bathroom which was just outside her bedroom. She reached for the golden knob to the door, but something was preventing her reach.

_NO! Don´t! _

It was such an innocent voice, it was a young voice.

_Please Sora I love you!_

She recognized that voice from somewhere, but it was a voice from far way, from a very long time ago.

_You promise we'd go to other worlds together! _

´ I don´t remember´

She tried reaching the door knob, but the voice came back freezing her as she touched the golden knob.

_Sora don´t I mean anything to you! _

"I don´t know who you are!" Sora screamed. She fell to her knees and gripped the sides of her head in agony.

_Yes you do! Remember Sora! Think! _

" I…,¨" she thought hard in her memories, but she found nothing but the brutal memories of her father, and what he would do almost every single night. "I don´t know…"

_I was your first friend! Your best friend…_

Sora raised her head and saw the door knob just a few centimeters from her. "Leave me alone!"

She touched the door knob again and quickly opened it before anything could stop her. She made a bee line to the medicine cabinet and opened it quickly; shattering the glass in the front with the floor it met with.

_I love you! Wouldn't you miss me?_

"I don´t know you!" she screamed as she looked through the medicine cabinet. Pill bottles flew but they were all empty. She grumbled as she looked for the last ones. Why didn't her mother get her prescription filled again?

Sora laughed, "She doesn't even love with me! She can't to look at me, too busy with her new family." This reminded her of even more pain. Her mother lived with her new husband across the island. She came by once in a while.

"I wonder if she ever knew I was gone…" Sora thought out loud.

_Sora It´s no use there aren't any more pills…´t any more pills…_

"Pills aren't the only way to kill yourself…" Sora said

_Please! Don´t you're the only thing that matters to me!_

"Lies…I never mattered to anyone!" she screamed at the voice.

_But don´t I matter?_

­

"Don´t I mater?" Riku mumbled to himself and halted. Kairi who was a short way behind stopped as well and walked to Riku.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Daddy is something wrong?" Hikaru asked stopping next to his father.

"Sora…she…doesn't…" Riku trailed off after lost in his own words. His eyes were beginning to lose shine, and he stared off into space.

This left Kairi and Hikaru to worry.

"Why do you keep speaking?" she asked the voice angrily.

_Because maybe I can talk you out of this…remember how much I was annoying when I used to talk like this. But you pulled me out of the darkness…and I want to return the favor. _

Sora laughed bitterly, "So you being concerned for me is a mask to hide the need of paying me back?"

_No Sora, I love you!_

"No one could love me! Look at me! Look at what I have become!" Sora cried.

_Yes, you have become a smart, strong, and beautiful young woman! One that I have come to love! _

"Why can't you just let me die?" Sora sobbed going on her knees again. "I hurt so bad!"

_It´s okay to hurt, Sora. Sometimes I hurt too, but you always make me feel better. You are my light…can't I be yours?_

"Please…Sora," Riku muttered.

Kairi looked at his eyes again, only to find them blank. Kairi looked at Hikaru with an annoyed face, "I think your daddy broke…"

"No, daddy not you to!" Hikaru hugged his father.

"Everyone is going crazy!"

ªªªªªª

Sorry for such a short update because I really meant to make my very late update longer, but like I said this computer isn´t mine and my cousin wants to use it now so I have to go! Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry! I am now updating see!

" Come on Riku! We have to go get Sora!" Kairi said frustrated. She waved a hand in front of his face trying to get him to realize she was there. It was no use. Kairi huffed and turned around quickly.

She crossed her arms and she clicked her heel against the pavement. " It's no use!"

" Please Daddy!" Hikaru pleaded with his father. He stomped the ground near his father's feet trying to make him realize their existence. But again, it was no use. Riku was far too gone.

But what was going on?

Riku gasped an intake of breath, and jerked his head. He started to breathe harder and deeper. His deep green eyes began to shine again, and the reflection of a worried boy and annoyed girl appeared.

" W-What? What Happened?" Riku said taking a hand to his head.

Kairi turned her hand so fast it gave her a slight headache. A smile appeared on her face and she looked amazed. Her arms unlocked form each other and she looked in amazement. " Riku!"

Riku looked at her, his features were twisted in confusion, " What happened?"

" You just kind of blanked out!" Kairi said bluntly walking slowly up to the now conscious Riku.

" I see…" Riku still didn't understand, but he didn't want to worry his friend any longer.

" Oh Daddy! You're awake!" Hikaru giggled happily.

Riku looked at him with half-lidded eyes, and he gave a lazy smile, " Yup."

" You were mumbling something! What was it?" Kairi asked leaning over Riku.

" S-Sora! I bought us only enough time to get there! Hurry!" Riku sprinted off first. His legs were carrying him as fast as they could possibly go. He closed his eyes with each breath and tried contacting Sora through his heart, once more.

_Please! SORA! _

" Please," Sora sobbed. She ran trying to go every way, and ever room she could go. Finally she ran into her room, and closed the door behind her.

She pressed a button near the knob and locked it. The voice wouldn't be able to find her here? Would it?

_Please listen to me! _

" No!" Sora screamed covering her ears, but it was no use. She collapsed on her bed and curled herself into a fetal position. She sobbed waited…she didn't what she was waiting for, but she was.

_Sora? What would you accomplish by doing this?_

" I'd make everyone's life better! You aren't stopping me from doing this!" she screamed. She curled up even tighter into a ball.

_You'd make my life miserable…I probably wouldn't be able to live. You would kill me too. _

Sora stopped crying, and her eyes widened, " Y-You're just saying that!" She tried convincing herself of the truth she created in her own head. Such stubborn words, could they really be false? Could they really be lies?

_I'm not, Sora…_

" But why? WHY?" Sora screamed again. Insanity started slowly seeping into her mind like whispering shadows. " Why would you care so much about me?" Her words were nothing but whispers now.

_Because…you are the perfect person…the one for me…_

" I don't even know you…" Sora said quietly shutting her tired blue eyes. She uncurled herself, and made a feeble attempt to get up, but she fell back onto the cushioned sheets. She swam in the navy blue sheets searching for a comfortable position. " I don't know you."

_Yes you do…you have to try._

Silver silken hair flashed in her mind suddenly. Sora groaned trying to escape the image, trying not to remember. Memories were just rivers of pain.

_Try and I can save you!_

Deep pools of green flashed in her mind again. She couldn't stop the flow of memories that entered her mind, and seized all thoughts of ending her life.

Memories of laughter, and of…fun. Of journey's and tiny smiles that were shared between only her and the mysterious person that haunted her mind.

Something stirred in heart, and it began to grow. It was a growing heat that made it pound harder, and made her forget. Her memories of the awful childhood she had, were slipping like sand through her fingers. It felt so …nice.

_Do you remember now? _

" I ..I do."

" I'm glad," a voice breathed at the door. Sora's head slowly peeled itself away from the comforting embrace of the sheets. She looked with exhausted pools of ocean.

" Riku," her voice cracked in barely a whisper.

" Sora…" Riku smiled and his eyes were drowning in tears of joy.

Sora smiled.

Riku's happiness came in a deep flood, and crashed all over his body. It engulfed his mind and gripped his heart. With a final leap, Riku was on above Sora's body.

He held her as tight as he could, afraid that she would slip and fall into the abyss of her loneliness, once again. He never wanted that to happen ever again. He would protect her from now on.

" I think I understand now." Hikaru said simply, and almost to himself. His eyes sparkled and his lips were formed into a smile. " Daddy's always on top of Mommy…so he can protect her."

' _I guess I'm older now…' _


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

It took quite a lot of convincing for Sora to finally come out in her high school uniform. This very source of her rage was fabricated in the piece of clothing they demanded was called a "skirt". She cursed the very existence of the particular piece of clothing. She also wished she could damn the designer of the short skirt to hell and back, to be whisked away once more.

But Sora wasn't allowed to complain, or be attacked with two pairs of puppy dog eyes.

Sora walked along the beach, holding her precious son. Riku walked along side her, wishing he could tell her of his feelings. Still the fear of rejection kept his heart quiet. He did not say a word that his heart would tell him.

" Mommy?" Hikaru asked with great concerned concealed in his voice.

" Yes, sweetie?" Sora said while smiling brightly.

" What is that?" Hikaru asked pointing off to the horizon where a comet had seemed to hit the water away from them.

Sora looked up and saw that a small brown vessel was heading towards them, splashing water behind it as it came by. It was right by the shore in a matter of minutes. It was only a few feet away from Sora's feet. She was a bit startled, and held onto her "baby" tighter.

Hikaru only giggled.

The circular pod opened up on the shore, and a light shone through the opening of the "door".

Sora and Riku gasped.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Two figures stepped out of the pod that carried them onto the shore. One was a beautiful woman, whom was dressed in a pink kimono, which patterned a pink flower. Her hair was long, although it did spike as it went down, while her bangs almost concealed her blue eyes. Her bangs were spiked up in the same way as Sora's, although she only missed a few. " Sweet heart!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around Hikaru.

The other figured that stepped out of the pod, was dressed in casual jeans and white t-shirt. Although the t-shirt was about two sizes to small, making it expose his muscular stomach. His jeans of course, where also wearing pants themselves that were connected to them by the belt loop. He was also wearing a jean jacket. "Hey Hikaru!" he smiled and hugged his child.

Riku and Sora were string at each other's future selves. Both admiring how their future partner would appear as. They were finding that the future looked very bright for them.

Riku gaped at Sora's future self, thinking of how incredibly gorgeous she was.

Sora admired how incredibly sexy he was, and was still going to be in future years.

Both of them not realizing that their "other's" were raising eyebrow's.

" Hey." The older Riku said simply calling fourth the attention of the younger.

" Y-Yeah!" Riku almost shouted as his thoughts and attention were no longer focused on the beauty that was holding his future child.

" You can stop gaping at my wife…besides YOUR Sora is just as beautiful." Riku gave a short laugh before wrapping an arm around his companion's waist.

The younger Sora blushed and said a quiet, " Thank you."

The younger Riku instantly became jealous.

" Okay everyone onto the ship! That includes you too!" The older Sora said picking up her son.

Sora and Riku looked at one another for any look of hesitation. Finding none the couple set off into the pod, which was not a very large size, and was very "cozy". Although they only spent about a half of a minute actually being in the pod.

Once the pod's "door" opened it revealed a pathway to a vessel similar to the gummi ship. This brought old memories to Sora, whom missed her adventures with Donald and Goofy. Which reminded her, " How are Donald and Goofy?"

" They're both doing great, Goofy has a son." The elder Sora announce cheerfully.

Sora gasped, " Really?"

" Yes, his name is Max and he's turning 7 next week." Sora started walking into the gummi ship, followed by her son, and husband. Riku and Sora looked at one another, and shrugged. They walked through and entered the ship.

The elder Sora seated herself in the captain's chair, and began awaited for the wheel to appear on the dash. Once it did and she received the okay from Chip and Dale, she was off.

The younger Sora knew it was different the most of her ship rides, since she could not feel the movement of the ship. She assumed that in their time, technology would be different, thus no movement. Although something struck as odd when she was in the gummi ship.

" Where are we going?" Riku asked, almost knowing Sora's anxiety.

" To the past." The elder Riku said to the other.

Sora gasped, " What do you mean?"

" We can't have you knowing of the future!" Sora explained, " That would be suicide! So…we are going to orbit around your planet counter clock wise, at a faster speed than what the earth is traveling. That way we would be orbiting back in time."

" Yes, you see it works the same way as time zones. In Japan it is Monday, while in American it is Sunday. We are merely traveling time zones." Riku explained to the unaware teens.

" But what good would that do? Wouldn't there be two of us then?" Riku asked the elder.

" Well no," The elder wanted to explain, but it would be later when science was better suited to explain. " But that's for another time."

" But how will I remember that Sora was a girl?" Riku asked the elder one.

" I'm not at liberty to say." The elder said simply. The Sora who was piloting nodded and winked at the older Riku. He in turned winked back.

" Well here's your stop!" The pilot said cheerfully. She instructed them to go near the pod entrance, and they would be beamed down. " Here you go Sora! Don't look at it okay?" the elder whispered in her ear and shoved a folded piece of paper in her pocket.

"Wait what?" but Sora didn't have time to ask, for she was roughly pushed into a small thin beam of light that touched the floor. Almost like the same manner that she was sent into the computer in Hallow Bastion, she went back on Destiny Islands. With a crash landing onto her feet.

The 16 year-old hissed when the cool sea water washed over the sore feet, which both soothed and pained her. Although it was helping to keep the swelling down. " You run too fast Riku," the teenager hissed at the companion next to the poor child.

" You shouldn't stomp the ground when you're running, SORA!" Riku responded throwing more sand at the exhausted teen.

" Stop," Sora whined. She could hardly remember why she was running or what had hurt her feet, but she didn't question it…that was until she reached into her pocket.

"_Tell him" _

Sora gasped in utter shock when she saw the little note in her hand. She folded it up quickly and hid it in her pocket, once more. Riku looked over and asked, " What was that about?"

"Hey Riku! How oblivious do you have to be?" Sora faked her anger in her shouting.

" What do you mean?" Riku asked leaning backward away from the sounds that were about to break his ear drums.

Sora sighed, she then took Riku's rough hand, and placed it over her concealed chest.

She wasn't quite prepared for Riku's shocked scream of terror.

" Hey Mommy! Where's my hair clip?" Hikaru asked his mother.

" Oh right!" Sora pulled out a silver hair clip from a pocket that was on her kimono.

" You were dressing like a boy again, weren't you?" Hikaru's father asked looking at his daughter putting on her hair clip. She smiled at her father.

" I always where these clothes! Besides they were the ones who didn't notice!" Hikaru giggled. She put her hair in a pony-tail with a hair band her mother handed her. It was a short pony-tail, since her hair was very short itself.

Riku sighed, " I told you not to get her hair cut."

Sora giggled, " Well it's a good thing Hikaru knows how to bathe herself, or Sora and Riku would have had a bit of a nasty shock."

Riku shrugged, " Oh well…Hikaru is naturally girly anyway!"

" No I'm not!"

A/N: Surprise! Hell yeah! I realize I made Hikaru cry a lot and made him kind of girly, so I kind of tweaked the ending! Anyway this is the end! Look out for my other stories k?


End file.
